


Viper

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Solo is a dodgy speeder salesman, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: AU where Ben Solo runs a secondhand speeder garage and Hux needs a vehicle.Trouble is, Ben doesn't seem to want to sell his favourite speeder and Hux doesn't like not getting what he wants.Hux gets more than he bargained for.





	Viper

Ben approached the customer who stood rubbing the faint, ginger scruff on his cheek. Ben’s professional smile showed the slightest flash of white teeth and he held out his hand. The customer ignored it, but that was not enough of a snub to deter the best used speeder salesman in the outer rim.  
“Welcome to _Solo’s Speeders._ You like the look of that one? She’s a good choice. Two previous owners, reliable, low mileage for her age, decent power to wei—“  
“No.” The customer frowned and shook his head. _“It_ is not what I’m looking for at all. I want something more… Something _more.”_

Momentarily distracted by a flick of red-gold hair that looked like a stylish cut left unattended for too long, Ben’s patter paused and the customer got three steps away from him. He cleared his throat and looked at the man carefully, pondering the customer’s expensive yet worn clothing and upright bearing. Slim build, face on the right side of pretty, nice arse. Probably had the credits but wouldn't waste them on anything boring. Appraisal over, he smiled wider and caught up, herding the redhead towards a roped-off area of the dusty showroom.  
“Perhaps something more _exclusive_ would suit your tastes better? Permit me to show you one of our prestige models.”

The customer stopped dead in front of Ben’s current pride and joy: an Arkanis-made landspeeder, old but still luxurious, gleaming with polish and wax. When he spoke, the customer’s voice was softer, almost reverent. “Is that a _Viper?_ I have not seen one of those since…”

Ben waited while the customer stared. The man pulled off his right glove, loosening one finger at a time before slipping his hand from the fine leather. He reached the hand out but paused an inch from the restored bodywork, looking back over his shoulder at Ben. Ben nodded permission and the pale, slim hand caressed the cold alloy bulge of the engine casing. It was against his father’s rules but Ben offered anyway: “Hey, you want to go for a spin? See how she handles?”  
The customer’s face lit up and, with a tiny twinge of regret, Ben sensed a profitable sale.

Through the necessary paperwork, Ben learned that the customer was called Hux. He opened the side doors and backed the speeder out, pausing to yell at Threepio to mind the shop. Hux laughed scornfully. “You leave your business in the hands of an outdated protocol droid?”  
Ben shrugged. “Sure. He can make any customer leave within two minutes just by talking. If I’d thought you weren’t in a position to buy I’d’ve sent him over to inform you of statistics on fatal secondhand speeder accidents.” Ben grinned and stole a glance at Hux’s profile. “Comfortable?”  
“No!” Excitement made Hux’s voice rise and his eyes shine. “This model was made for speed, not comfort!”

With a whine then a roar, the twin jet engines exploded into life. The speeder lifted clear of the ground on twin repulsorlifts then rocketed across the flat plain behind the garage.

To Ben’s relief, Hux turned out to be an adequate pilot. He took the speeder through a range of manoeuvres that tested its stability and acceleration. Ben relaxed back into the passenger seat as much as he dared. Eventually, Hux pulled up and parked next to one of the creeks that channelled runoff from the mountains and irrigated the plains in wet season, turning brown scrub into lush green for a few weeks every year. Hux handed Ben the key and jumped down. Ben followed, his footsteps disturbing the very beginnings of fresh shoots just under the dusty surface. Water burbled and gurgled a few feet below them.

Ben was still buzzing from the ride. Hux looked round, piercing green eyes meeting Ben’s smile. “I like it. How much did you say you want for it?”  
“I didn’t, not yet.”  
Hux frowned at Ben’s answer. “You do know how this works? You name a price, I name a lower one, we settle somewhere in between and each pretend we outsmarted the other.”  
“Usually, yes.” Ben sighed and looked back at the speeder. “If you’d asked for that speederbike you started with. But this one’s different. She’s mine.”  
“That’s ridiculous. You sell used speeders. I want to buy this one. I demand that you name your starting price.” Hux’s frown intensified and Ben stifled a giggle.  
“Tell you what,” he said, meeting Hux’s glare with a mischievous wink. “Let me show you what she can do and then we’ll talk.”

Ben shucked off his jacket to reveal arms toned from physical work. He offered Hux a hand up into the passenger seat, tensing his biceps and deltoids just so, and Hux accepted, hand gripping tight to Ben’s forearm. Ben got in and started the engine. He adjusted his goggles, reached over to place a flat hand on Hux’s chest to push him further back into the seat and pointed at the fabric five-point harness. Hux shook his head so Ben twisted in his seat to clip Hux in. Before Hux had time to protest at Ben’s rough handling, the speeder shot off and forced him back, his head firm against the headrest and a yell of alarm unable to escape his mouth. Ben piloted the speeder on a course that felt to Hux like a rollercoaster ride. He was shaken, lifted, dropped, accelerated, decelerated, and finally battered sideways into Ben’s solid muscle when Ben slewed the speeder to a stop outside his shop.

“No wonder you’re reluctant to sell it,” Hux groaned when he recovered the ability to breathe normally. “You’d have my lawyers on your tail looking for compensation for selling me a machine capable of causing death by heart failure.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to sell her,” replied Ben after a few seconds. “I want her to go to the right home. Someone who will care for her and take her out and pilot her properly. I won’t sell to some douche who wants her just to one-up the other parents on the school run.”  
“Oh!” Hux laughed. “Let me reassure you, if I can. Will you allow me to convince you to sell it to me?” Hux looked Ben up and down then added, “Over dinner?”  
Ben waited until they both stood next to the cooling engines before answering. “If you want dinner you’ll have to bring it here and I probably still won’t want to sell her.”  
“Very well!” Hux nodded once. “I will see you later.

To Ben's surprise and delight, Hux arrived an hour after sundown with a hamper. He loaded it into the small hold space of the _Viper,_ still parked outside from their earlier excursion. Ben was waiting, watching, pretending to go through some paperwork while the protocol droid fussed around him. Hux approached and sat on the small plastene chair opposite Ben.  
“Can I ask you one thing before we eat?” Ben nodded. “If you have no intention of selling the _Viper,_ why show it to me?”  
Ben shrugged. “Normally I’d show it off a bit then try to sell one of the other sports models by focusing on their individual merits, like _Buy the Rancor! It has way better acceleration on straights,_ or, _Would you like to see the Python? It’s a newer model,_ or something.”  
“So you’re a show-off. What are you going to try to sell me instead?” Hux shook his head slowly. “I want that _Viper_ so I’m not settling for anything less.”  
“Nothing,” replied Ben, pushing his chair back and standing up. Hux followed. “I’m only trying to get a feel for whether you’re right for her. Why do you want her so badly?”  
Hux shrugged and held Ben's gaze. “Perhaps I like the challenge of mastering something with so much,” Hux sucked his lip and Ben almost copied, _“muscle.”_  
Ben laughed at that and gallantly held his hand out to help Hux into the passenger seat. As Ben started the engine, Hux grinned. “If you feel the need to restrain me again, please be a little more gentle.”

Ben piloted out into the plains, showing off just enough to make Hux yell and laugh, and stopped once they were out of sight of his shop. It was pitch dark to their unadjusted eyes immediately he turned off the speeder’s lights, and he heard Hux fumbling for the catch of his harness. He clicked his own harness open and sat still. Hux jumped down and landed with a soft thump. Ben felt the speeder wobble a little as Hux retrieved the hamper and closed the hatch. Hux appeared at his side of the speeder and held up a hand. Ben took it and jumped to the ground, marvelling at the slender fingers that interlaced so easily with his. They walked a few steps away from the speeder and sat on a blanket on the scrubby ground, a scattering of faint stars and a low sliver of moon the only illumination, and the distant gurgling of the creek the only sound.

They ate in silence. Ben watched Hux gaze up into the sky, black speckled with white-hot silver.  
“What are you staring at?” Ben asked quietly. Hux pointed.  
“That star there. It’s where I used to live.”  
“That one?” Ben pointed too, frowning at the sky in the rough direction Hux indicated. Hux snorted.  
“No. Here, let me.” Hux shuffled behind Ben and sighted along his arm, guiding his wrist and finger to point at one of the dimmer points of light in the sky. His breath tickled Ben’s ear when he said, “There. That one.”  
“Oh.” Ben looked, feeling a sudden urge to tilt his head just a little and maybe touch his cheek to Hux’s, or turn his head and brush their lips together. Instead he turned his head a tiny bit and said, “I’m not from around here either.”  
Hux laughed and sat back, hand still on Ben’s arm. “You don’t say. Which one’s yours?”  
Ben looked up, craning his neck, wondering which to choose. After a minute he sighed. “I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know where you were born?”  
“No, you idiot!” Ben pushed Hux over with one arm and Hux lay still, grinning. “I don’t know which part of the sky it's in and I don’t care because I’m never going back.”  
Hux patted Ben’s thigh and smiled. “Lie here and tell me about the _Viper._ How did you get it?”  
Ben shuffled across to lie in the space Hux made for him. “My father told me he won it in a bet.”  
“Well!” Hux rolled over and traced the outline of Ben’s jaw with one finger then leaned over and kissed him gently, hand trailing down Ben’s neck to his chest and making his heart beat harder. “I do hope all the paperwork checks out.” He kissed Ben again. “I don’t want to find myself in possession of stolen goods.”  
Ben pushed his fingers into Hux’s just-too-long-to-be-tidy hair and pulled him down for another, longer kiss.

One some level, Ben wondered if this was part of a negotiating process, or if he was just a bit of easy rough in a life made soft with money, but mostly he didn’t care. He pulled Hux on top of him and thrust up. Hux responded with a groan of _”Kriff!”_ then a quiet laugh.  
“You don’t have to do everything at top speed, Ben Solo. Some things are better when they’re slow.”  
“Oh?” Ben grinned. “Is it your turn to show off now?”  
Hux sat up and shuffled down until he straddled Ben’s thighs. He pushed his hands up under Ben’s loose shirt, rucking up the fabric and exposing his midriff. Ben half-sat and pulled the shirt off over his head then reached for the hem of Hux’s tunic. Hux raised his arms to allow Ben to pull it up and off in one fluid movement. Hux popped the fastener of Ben’s trousers and pulled them down, hooking the waistband of Ben’s shorts too, easing them over the slight swell of Ben’s ass when Ben arched to make room. Ben sat up and unbuckled Hux’s belt, unfastened his trousers and pushed both hands down the back to cup Hux’s buttocks. Hux pushed his trousers past his hips and leaned forwards, cock hardening at the feel of cool night air ghosting across it and Ben’s warm hands kneading his ass. He groaned in pleasure when Ben’s fingers brushed and teased at his entrance, then rolled off and rummaged in the hamper.

“I brought supplies,” he explained to Ben, “just in case.”  
“You planned to impress me so much with your dick that I sell you my Viper at a discount?”  
“Maybe!” Hux stood up, holding the condom pack and lube in one hand and the loose waistband of his trousers in the other. “Or perhaps I just want to bend you over the engine casing and fuck you on it. That way if you refuse to sell, every time you accelerate you’ll remember the best cock you ever had and regret that I walked away.”  
Ben giggled. “What if I want to push you backwards across the front, hook your legs over my shoulders and give you such a fantastic fuck that you can’t look where you’re going without remembering the feel of my dick buried in your ass?”  
Hux shrugged. “Sounds good to me. But remember you’re not in a hurry.”

Ben stood up and lifted Hux off his feet, shuffled the few steps over to the _Viper_ and deposited him on the sloping front of the speeder. He pulled off Hux’s boots and peeled his trousers off, throwing them onto the blanket, then leaned forwards and rested his hands either side of Hux’s head, dipping down for a kiss. Hux reached behind his head with his free hand and gripped the top of the windshield, closing his eyes and gasping when Ben sucked and bit at his nipples. Ben moved his attention lower, kissing and licking a line down beyond Hux’s navel to the fine line of red-golden downy hairs, pushing Hux’s cock out of the way with his tongue and eliciting a garbled moan. He tapped Hux’s leg and Hux pulled his feet up. Ben pushed Hux’s thighs apart and sank to his knees, sucking and licking at Hux’s balls, tongue flicking back to Hux’s entrance. Hux swore and tried to chase the sensation when Ben pulled back. But Ben only blew gently, a cold breeze to make sensitive skin pucker.

Ben reached up and eased the lube and condoms from Hux’s tight grip. He pushed Hux’s hips higher up the speeder and mouthed at his entrance again, delighting in the sounds Hux made whenever his pointed tongue pushed past the first ring of muscle. He added the tip of one finger beside his tongue, rubbing it around the slicked ring. Ben moved his head back and dragged his teeth carefully across Hux’s balls while his finger pushed in further, fingertip teasing at the inner muscle ring. He withdrew and paused to uncap the lube, slicking up his hand and Hux’s hole properly. So slowly that Hux cursed him in frustration, Ben fingered him until Hux’s cock twitched with every slow thrust and twist, and he cried out at every slow drag of finger pads over his prostate.

Ben stilled his hand, three thick fingers embedded up to the knuckles, and licked a stripe up Hux’s leaking cock. He laughed at the bellow he received in reward. “You said slow. Is this slow enough for you?”  
Hux lay back with his mouth open, both hands gripping the top of the windshield.  
“You want my dick now? I think you can take it. Or you can have my mouth if you want.” Ben emphasised the choice with a slow thrust and twist of his hand then gave a wet suckle to the head of Hux’s cock. “You choose. Dick,” _twist,_ “or mouth,” _suck._  
Ben laughed at Hux’s weak reply of _”Both. Fuck you, I want both.”_

Ben withdrew his fingers to sounds of complaint from Hux, put on a condom and slicked it with lube. He lifted Hux’s ankles and supported them his shoulders then entered Hux slowly. Hux wriggled and arched until Ben guided his legs down and leaned forwards, pinning Hux under him. He watched the expression of pleasure on Hux’s face when he pulled out a little and thrust back in.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
“Fuck now. Talk after.”  
“I like to give the customer what he wants.”

Hux let out a soft snort and Ben moved with slow, deep thrusts. He felt Hux shift under him, trying to arch, trying to thrust harder onto his cock, and took such effort as cues for when to speed up. Soon the speeder rocked and pitched with the force of Ben fucking into Hux. At some point, Hux had released the windshield and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, gripping on as if his life depended on it, and his legs wrapped around Ben’s waist. Ben buried his face in Hux’s neck and shoulder, lips and teeth working on bruising flesh. Ben felt his climax build. He groaned and chased the feeling, no longer caring about anything other than his own pleasure, pushing Hux harder onto the front of the speeder and thrusting fast, skin slapping onto skin and the thin duraplast of the speeder bodyshell creaking in protest. Hux gripped Ben tighter and moaned in rhythm with Ben’s thrusts, but Ben was barely aware. The feeling of Hux’s muscle ring tightening around his cock was the last sensation Ben needed to tip him into his own climax. He felt the hot, tingling tendrils tickling in his groin coalesce into something white hot, fluid waves of pleasure in his brain, then collapsed forwards onto Hux with sweat-soaked hair and skin cooling and making him shiver in the night chill.

Hux pushed Ben off and took a deep breath. He groaned, stood awkwardly and stretched. Bending forwards a little from the waist, he shuffled around to look for his discarded clothing. Ben sniggered. “I hope you don’t have a desk job.”  
Hux groaned and shook his head. “It seems I misjudged you. I thought you’d be done in three minutes. You may have to take an I.O.U. for that fuck over the engine casing I promised you.”  
“Sorry,” Ben grinned. “No credit. Company policy. You have to stay until you’ve made good.”  
Hux laughed and wiped himself off with a napkin from the hamper then pulled on his undershirt and tunic. “At least let’s go settle a price for the _Viper._ If we haggle for long enough maybe we’ll both be up for it but I think I’m spent. You _are_ going to sell it to me, aren’t you?”  
“On one condition, Hux.”  
“Oh?”  
“You have to stop calling her _it._ She’ll get upset and refuse to start for you.”

Ben piloted them back carefully although the temptation to jolt Hux from his perched-on-one-buttock position was very high. Ben named a price at least fifty percent higher than the _Viper_ was worth and allowed Hux to negotiate down to a price maybe only fifteen percent higher and they both felt that it was a good deal. Hux even insisted on writing out that I.O.U. and signing it, handing the paper scrap torn from a sandwich packet over with his credit chip. Ben laughed and made a show of pocketing it securely. Hux took the key, clambered carefully into the pilot seat and leaned out to shake hands with Ben.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Ben Solo.”  
“Likewise. Any issues with that engine casing, you know where to find me.”  
“Indeed.”  
Ben stepped back. Hux gave him a smile and a wave and the speeder moved off at a sedate pace.

Back in his shop, Ben fingered the I.O.U. in his pocket, took it out, laughed and crumpled it into the waste unit.


End file.
